Boxing
Boxing is the second encounter in Grand Games: The Ascent Enemies * Ogre Boxer (605 Gold, 80 XP, 50 Energy, 5 HP) Transcript Introduction "All pugilists collect their tokens!" the nymph judge says, for the second time. She's standing by a tripod, on which rests the big bronze body of the sacred urn. The satyr next to her clutches a small sack that clatters as he shakes it. The boxing event is about to start, and it's time for the athletes to step forward and take their tokens, which will be cast into the urn then drawn out at random to assign each of them their opponent for the first round. But though some of the boxers cast tentative glances towards the nymph and satyr, none of them takes a step in their direction. Instead they gaze at the hulking ogre who stands apart from the other competitors - a flabby, think-limped brute clad in a tunic that might once have been a ship's sail. The ogre laughs. His belly wobbles. The other athletes cringe. "Anyone?" the judge asks. "If no one else enters, the victory goes to-" "I'll fight!" The words are out of your mouth before you can stop them. Within seconds nymphs are wrapping leather thongs around your hands and wrists, while satyrs hustle you towards the urn. A wooden token's pressed into your grasp. You drop it into the bronze vessel, where it lands with a mournful clink. The judge reaches into the urn to complete the ritual. But with only two tokens inside, there's only so much that luck and fate can do. A moment later the satyrs are shoving you into the circle - where the ogre waits, his leather-wrapped knuckles thudding against his palm in anticipation. Conclusion One of your family's master trainers gave you a piece of advice years ago: "They bigger they are," he said, "the more it hurts when they beat you to death." His words ring in your brain as that organ slams against the side of your skull. He was right... It really does hurt. A lot. Blood pours from your torn forehead. Even more gushes from your smashed nose. It's only when the crimson rivulets fall directly away from you and splash against rock that some distant part of your groggy consciousness realizes you're on your hands and knees. "Get up!" the ogre bellows. "Get up!" other voices echo. That's easy for them to say... "Are you done?" The voice is soft and sweet, honey trickling over your ruined ears. The nymph judge's dainty feet appear in the corner of your eye, a patch of whiteness amidst the blurry sea of grey and red. "Move!" the ogre says. There's a gasp of shock and outrage. The nymph disappears from your swimming vision, shoved aside. Darkness falls over you like a shroud. You look up into a savage blue-grey face. Two fists loom above the ogre's head, a pair of warhammers poised to obliterate you. And desperation thrusts a spear of clarity into your mind. Only one chance... Then it's a crushed skull, splattered brains. The ogre's fists descend. You punch him in the groin. It's a good punch. Something soft squishes under your knuckles. The ogre doubles over, clutching his devastated crotch with both hands. Ferocity leaves his lungs in a miserable groan. You get up and hit him in the back of the neck. His hands are too busy holding his injured manhood to break his fall. So the stone ground does that job for him. It breaks his jaw as well, for good measure. Crimson rains down on your fallen adversary's back from whatever mess is left of your face. You hope they have good healers around here... Category:Grand Games: The Ascent